The face within
by dyingsoul 36
Summary: After the ARK sonic sits alone trying to come to term with what happened, all the while trying to ignore the voice inside, the one wrapped beneath his skin


Firstly sonic the hedgehog and all its characters do not belong to me at all no matter how much I wish they did :)  
  
Also the song PAPERCUT by linkin park does not belong to me either and I am not making any money from this.  
  
Now on with the small ficcy!  
  
This story is set in the SA2 universe and has nothing to do with my other sonadow story.  
  
THE FACE WITHIN  
  
The world-renowned hero sonic the hedgehog tried to relax in his apartment, the weather was great with a warm and gentle breeze flowing from the apartments open windows.  
  
He closed his eyes and let the breeze caress him.  
  
'Don't even try to focus on something other then me sonic'  
  
Sonic shook his head and watched as the sun brought a gentle glow over the whole city, after the ARK was stopped and the world saved station square and most of the world was celebrating...sonic himself had been invited but he had excused himself for good reasons.  
  
'Oh im touched, I count as a good reason for hiding away in your little hole, this day is soooo good'  
  
Sonic looked up towards the sky, the ARK was just visible where he and shadow had chaos controlled it to safety.  
  
"Shadow" sonic, whispered.  
  
'Such a shame that the only one who could share your so called curse had to be taken from you...he was weak sonic, he couldn't stop me no more then any of your friends could!'  
  
"Shut up!" sonic hissed closing his eyes to stop the tears, shadow the only other creature who could go super and thus stop the monster was taken from him.  
  
"He was more then that" sonic whispered.  
  
'Please spare me your romantic notions, although I also found him intriguing he is gone sonic and the only other life form that can equal, NO surpass your powers is me!'  
  
"Liar, I keep you under lock and key when I fought the bio lizard, you couldn't beat me then and certainly not now or ever!" said sonic angrily as he wandered his room.  
  
'Lock and key!? I allowed you to use my powers fool!'  
  
Sonic frowned, "Why would you let me have control without a fight?"  
  
'...'  
  
"Answer me!"   
  
' If I had emerged then I would have killed the lizard easily, but then a battle between shadow and I would have occurred ...I did not want that'  
  
"Why scared shadow would have beaten you!?" mocked sonic.  
  
'I fear nothing! You are the one who feels such emotions remember! How else would I take control so often'  
  
Sonic ignored the insult, "then why?"  
  
'I ...did not want to kill him, a being such as he would have made a powerful ally in the future if he lived'  
  
Sonic blinked then a slow smirk graced his lips.  
  
'Don't even think it!'  
  
"You liked him too!" sonic crowed.  
  
'Never! He is a weak and inferior life form, even his super form could not beat me!'  
  
Sonics smile widened, "Liar"  
  
The voice inside roared and sonic held his head in pain as it raged inside him.  
  
A slight red tint came to his eyes and a golden sheen began to take over his fur.  
  
"Don't...think...so!" sonic said through gritted teeth.  
  
His eyes and fur slowly turned back to normal despite the voices protests.  
  
'One day sonic! I will be free and this world will burn with my fury!'  
  
"Ill die before I let that happen" muttered sonic walking over to the radio; some music should calm him and stop the demon from gaining strength from my emotions.  
  
He fiddled around with the controls and soon the stations squares best radio station came on, some music quickly came on.  
  
Sonic cocked his head at the heavy rock, he normally didn't listen to such stuff but he needed a distraction.  
  
"Why does it not feel right today  
  
Something in here isn't right today  
  
Why am I so uptight today?  
  
And paranoia all I have left!"  
  
'Remind you of someone sonic?'  
  
"Shut up"   
  
"I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed  
  
But I know just it feels to  
  
To have a voice in the back of my head"  
  
Sonics hands went for the power button; he didn't want to hear this.  
  
'No sonic listen and know what that voice is!'  
  
Against his will his hands went to the volume button and turned up the sound till the words and heavy rocks screamed from the small radio.  
  
"LIKE THE FACE THAT I HOLD INSIDE  
  
FACE THAT WAITS WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES  
  
FACES THAT WATCHES EVERY TIME I LIE  
  
FACE THAT LAUGHS EVERY TIME I FALL."  
  
' You can't escape my face sonic, in the mirror, a puddle or the shine of one of eggmans robots my face will be there!'  
  
"AND WATCHES EVERYTHING!"  
  
"No please stop" sonic whimpered trying to turn off the radio.  
  
' Ill never stop sonic, you and I am one and the same, a constant battle for dominance that we will never escape'  
  
"SO I KNOW WHEN IT'S TIME TO SINK OR SWIM  
  
THAT THE FACE INSIDE IS HEARING ME  
  
RIGHT BENEATH MY SKIN"  
  
"ITS LIKE IM"  
  
"IM FEELING PARANOID WATCHING OVER MY BACK  
  
IT'S LIKE A WHIRLWIND INSIDE OF MY HEAD  
  
ITS LIKE I CAN'T STOP WHAT IM HEARING WITHIN  
  
ITS LIKE THE FACE INSIDE IS WRAPPED BENEATH MY SKIN!"  
  
Sonic gave a scream before tearing the radio from its power socket and flinging it across the room.  
  
He collapsed on the floor curling up into a ball and sobbed in sadness.  
  
'Pathetic, even if he survived would he even want something like you? A schizophrenic freak who is a walking time bomb?'  
  
"Please stop," wailed sonic.  
  
'Oh but ill never stop sonic, I will never cease my actions, remember sonic that one day my constant taunting will break you, if I don't get free then in a few years time you will be locked in a padded cell for the rest of your life'  
  
Sonics sobs continued as he began to rock himself, he knew that there was a strong possibility of this; all this mental torture would break him one day.  
  
'Just give in sonic, let me out! You wont have to be afraid ever again, ill take care of both of us! Eggman will fall, Mobius will be saved all because of me I can do this if you let me out!'  
  
Sonic despite himself couldn't help but consider it, even as he thought of it he felt the familiar rush of power and heat as his fur slowly turned gold and a red haze overcame his eyes.  
  
'That's it sonic, give in to me, it is inevitable'  
  
"NOOOO!" sonic screamed as he fought back against the insidious power, he jumped to his feet and ran from the room as if to escape the invisible enemy.  
  
He ran into the bathroom and against all logic locked the door behind him, walking over to the sink he turned on the cold tap and drank greedily.  
  
'Im still me, im still me' thought sonic desperately.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked up to the mirror, maybe he could clean up and go see tails. That would clear his head.  
  
Instead of the usual blue fur and green eyes a yellow furred being with blazing red eyes greeted him.  
  
'Boo!'  
  
Sonic screamed as a gloved hand reached out of the mirror and grasped him by the throat.  
  
He was pulled towards the figure in the glass as its demonic eyes burned into his.  
  
'Say my name'  
  
"No" whimpered sonic.  
  
'SAY IT!'  
  
Sonic closed his eyes but even that couldn't stop the vision of the blood red eyes, the hand round his throat tightened as his breath was cut off.  
  
'SAY MY NAME!!!'  
  
"Super...sonic" sonic whispered, his vision dimmed as he began to black out from lack of oxygen.  
  
'Remember that you can never escape me brother, ill always be the face waiting underneath your skin!'  
  
When sonic came to he was lying on the bathroom floor, he tried to breath but it was difficult with a hand wrapped round his throat.  
  
He looked down and saw his own hand and arm strangling him and gingerly pried it loose.  
  
He looked over the blue fur that had a few tinges of fading gold before giving a scream of despair and hopelessness as he sobbed on the cold tiles of the floor.  
  
And all the time he kept hearing the voice laughing in his head.  
  
End story  
  
Well hope you liked it, ive recently been reading some of the old comics with the original super sonic in it and I wondered why in SA2 super sonic wasn't psyco like in the comics.  
  
This was my answer to that.  
  
Please send your reviews Kay! 


End file.
